The present invention relates to communication networks, and more specifically, to use of network resources.
Users typically access the Internet via communication networks connected to the Internet. Access to such networks oftentimes is provided as a paid-for service (e.g., home broadband, cellular services, leased lines, etc.). The amount of network bandwidth provided by communication networks to individual users usually is limited. For example, a user may have a billing arrangement with a network provider in which a user pays a particular monthly fee in exchange a particular amount of network bandwidth. Moreover, some network providers, for example mobile network providers, limit the amount of network usage for a particular fee arrangement. In illustration, a network provider may allow a certain level of data that a user may send or receive over the communication network for a base fee. If the user exceeds that amount of network usage, additional fees may be charged to the user's account.